winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New look
Hello, I have seen a bit of discussion on various talk pages here about your wiki leaving. We hope that you give the new skin a chance before moving off Wikia. I can see that someone already set up a theme here, which looks really cute. If you have further questions, please feel free to get in touch with me, and I will do my best to answer them. I would also recommend checking out our page about the new look, to learn more details. Best, --Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 16:23, October 27, 2010 (UTC) We've given it a chance. We all hate it. I hate it for the fact, one, it gives me a headache anytime I try to use it, two, all the work we've put in to customize it and make it look unique is gone, and so is our sidebar, and third of all, HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND ANYTHING NOW THAT THE SIDEBAR'S GONE?? Yes, admittedly, it does LOOK semi-cute, but it functions horribly and we don't need half the stuff you guys have added, like the uploader name in the caption, the squished page space, the little scrollbox with the new files (here's a tip: the new pictures page did the job of that WITHOUT taking up page space), the unneeded, related wiki bar that for some reason has been made larger (we don't need that, for me, it just gets in the way!), longer time to load, and the hover links which are kind of unnecessary, since we don't mind clicking on a drop down menu. Or most of us don't, anyway. Only lazy people wouldn't want to. The things you've removed that most of us like? The sidebar, for one, it provided relevant links to other pages on the wiki, the 'My Home' page, which was very useful and nice to have around to see what was going on (and yes, I know you've got some new thing on the new skin that replaces that, but it's worse because of the whole picture slideshow and whatnot), the backgrounds and banners, basically anything that made the wiki look cool (in case you haven't noticed, all the wikis look virtually the same now except for a small logo and colors. Where's the fun in customizing that? THERE ISN"T ANY!! I've tried that, and it's no fun at ALL), and generally just ease of use! Many of us find Monaco easier to use than Oasis (and I'm speaking of other users on other wikis too, just ask Sannse about the Kingdom Hearts wiki). And what's wrong with keeping up two skins? You've done that for a while now with Monobook and Monaco; why couldn't you do the same here? It cannot possibly be that hard! I'm not denying some people may like the new skin; fine and dandy for them. They can stay, and try to keep you guys going. The rest of us who don't like it, for all reasons, are leaving unless you at least give us the option of using Monaco. Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 19:16, October 27, 2010 (UTC) GIVE THIS CRAP A CHANCE? No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NEVER! Ever. It is fair to say that this is the stupidest thing a supposed "Community" site has done. Basically make people's eye balls pop right out their sockets. Roxy13 is right. This is the world's most sinful curse. (Dramatic tone) You can't stop us now! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! (Putting a lil comedy into the situation) So Sarah and Sannse... WHAT DO WE WANT? To get Monaco? WHEN DO WE WANT IT? NOW! BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 19:53, October 27, 2010 (UTC) so the rest of winx club wikia HATE the new look?? Winxrainbowix 21:37, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Winxrainbowix, they hate it. And they don't understand why you don't. What is it about the new skin you find so appealing, exactly? - A Voice from the Beyond @voice from the beyond will i am use to the new skin and i used it once so that is why i like it a little. Winxrainbowix 23:05, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I can't believe you! YOU LIKE IT? BAH ME EYES!BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 11:53, October 30, 2010 (UTC) @bloom purple11 um i said a LIKE it a little. and who was the voice of the beyond?? Winxrainbowix 00:38, October 31, 2010 (UTC) A weird Wikia Contributor. WIERD............................BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 09:26, October 31, 2010 (UTC)